Thanks
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Ummm I haven't written in a while so don't shoot me. Troy donates money to Kelsi's school and want's to meet with her for a thank you he thinks he deserves.


**AN: OK so for the sake of this story lets just say Kelsi and Troy never went to school together and she goes to a Catholic school. Troy is a super star like Justin Timberlake status.  
**

THANK YOU

I entered the principle's office, wondering what the heck was going on. I had been in English class with Mrs. Murch, the most hated teacher in the school when they had called my name from the intercom to come to the main office. At first, I thought it was about what I was wearing- a tight jean mini skirt and white tank top. I go to a private school and the teachers nearly had a heart attack when they saw me enter the building. Hey, I'm 18 years old and it was my final year in school, what were they going to do-NOT give me my diploma?

"Kelsi," said Ms. Brady, our principle. I closed the door behind me and took a seat. She was a wrinkly old woman and there was plenty around our school. It felt like jail sometimes, the nuns watching us eat in the cafeteria and looking through the window during class. God, didn't they have stealing school funds to do instead?

"Ms. Brady, is something the matter?" I asked in my sweetest voice, preparing to throw my book at her if she chastised me for my clothes. My best friend Sharpay had rubbed off on me over the years.

"Not at all, it's wonderful." She gave me a smile. "As you know, our school is very.." 'cheap and controlling.' I thought in my head. ".. Economical and there are people that donate things to us. I just got a call from Mr. Brady saying that we had a big donation. The donator is in the Conference Room right now. What we need from you is to talk about yourself a bit and thank him." I stared at her puzzlingly. Who in their damn mind would give money to our school? Didn't they have to pay for their condominiums or something? Great, I had to suck up to some wrinkly old guy and talk about how "great" our school was.

"Sure, I'd love to." I lied. Good thing I got to miss English class.

"It will only take a few minutes and you can go back to class. You know where the room is." I quickly got out of there before I laughed in her face. This was too funny. I'd bore them to death and they'd get so irritated they'd leave quick enough. I opened the door to the Conference Room and entered. Closing the door, I turned around and nearly died.

Troy Bolton was standing in front of me. At first I thought this was a dream. Yeah, right! Troy Bolton in MY school? Not chance in this lifetime. I must be dreaming. My mouth was open in shock and I was frozen at the spot. He was wearing a nice sweater top, jeans, and sneakers. Damn, he looked hotter in person.

"I must be dreaming.." I mumbled aloud to myself.

"Hi," Troy smiled and I almost died and went to heaven. "You must be Kelsi, right?"

"Uh huh." I nodded. If I took a step forward, would I wake up? I did, and nothing happened. This was real. I was in a room with Troy Bolton, the hottest man in the world!

"I'm Troy," He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "But I guess you probably knew that."

"Yeah..wow..I can't believe.." My mouth instantly went dry and I silently cursed myself. Damn, I finally meet him and a clam up! Snap out of it. " Troy, why did you donate money to my school, of all places?"

"Connections," he said, taking a step forward. Why all of a sudden did my heart start skipping wildly. "Not really. I was here at the Evans downtown a few months ago for the charity concert, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I smiled, regaining my senses. "I was in the front row with Sharpay…The owners daughter. You were amazing."

"Yeah, anyway.." Troy walked up to me and I backed towards the wall. What the hell was happening to me? Why did I feel like something was going to happen? He suddenly was inches from my body and I could hear him breathing heavily. "I just had to see you."

"Say what?"

Troy laughed lightly, reached over and touched my shoulder. "I looked out in the crowd and saw your beautiful face.." He caressed my face, sending electrical sparks through me. "and that body.." Now he was touching the front of my shirt. I let out a sigh and he started to feel my breasts. "..you have the most exquisite body.."

"Troy.." I breathed, pulling him closer to me. His cock was brushing up my leg and it was turning me on. Troy kissed me, feeling his tongue in my mouth, murmuring my name.

"I can't wait any longer." Troy whispered, taking off my tank top and bra in one swift motion. His mouth was on my left breast, sucking it and licking around the nipple. I let out a moan and he chuckled softly.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked, switching to the other. "You're delicious."

I was in a passionate haze as he switched back and forth. I stopped him for a moment to take off his shirt. In the process he lifted me in his arms, threw the books off of the table, and laid me on it. Hungrily, I kissed him touching him all over. Troy took off my skirt and I helped him with his pants. He kissed my lips, down my chest, and stopped at my belly button. I moaned again as he kissed and licked my thighs. My whole body was shaking with anticipation and like a wild animal; I was grinding my pussy to his face.

"A little excited, aren't we?" Troy kissed my left thigh. "Do you want it, baby."

"Yes, oh God, yes." I pleaded. "Please, I need it."

"Anything for you, baby."

Troy began licking in my pussy, making me instantly wet. I moaned loudly, not caring even if the whole school heard me. He was nibbling my clit and going deeper and deeper until his face was half-buried in my pussy.

I was bucking and thrashing wildly as orgasm after orgasm hit my body. Troy held me down by thighs and continued doing his magic on me. Finally, I couldn't hold it and longer and came all over his face. He lapped it up until my pussy was dry, then came up to kiss me.

I was trying to catch my breath as he was kissing me. " Troy, I want you now."

"How do you like it?"

"Just fuck me now! I don't care, just do it!"

Troy answered by entering me slowly, then in one big thrust entered all the way. He let me get used to his huge size for a few moments and he started thrusting in and out. I pulled his face closer to me and whispered, "Is that all you can do, Brown? You thrust better on stage then you are now. Show me what you got."

Troy rammed into me again and we both let out screams of pain and passion. I encouraged him on, pushing him deeper and deeper. He kissed me all over, whispering my name, saying how good it felt. We both hit our climax at the same time and let out a moan that would wake up the dead. Exhausted, his head rested on my breast and I tried catching my breath.

"You got the number of the truck that just hit me?" I kidded nervously trying to avoid the feeling that was filling my chest as I realized that this might be all he wanted from me.

"Baby, you were amazing." He looked at me, his eyes glittering. "Kelsi, I love you."

"Love you too, Troy." I smiled, kissing him one final time. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling for the next class. I was about to say something when Ms. Brady knocked on the door.

"Kelsi, is everything ok? You have to get to your next class."

"I'm fine, Ms. Brady." I called back. When she walked away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you have to go." Troy said sadly.

"Nah, we have about five more minutes until class starts." I grinned. "Besides, the school does need a gym…" I licked my lips as I flipped him over onto his back.

"Hmm I'm gonna need a bit more persuading." He said jokingly.

"Oh what like this?" I said kissing his chest down to his rapidly hardening cock.

"OH baby."

**AN: And that's all I got I haven't written in a while so don't come after me with torches and pitchforks. Just review. Thanks. I'm trying to write a sequel to THE SWEET ESCAPE but I don't know yet…Any Ideas?**


End file.
